Green, the Colour of Love
by Adam123456789098
Summary: Running from her family, Shego accepts a job to be an Assistant to Dr. Lipsky, who, intern, gets asked by Dr. Possible to collaberate on an experiment, the blue scientist accepts and makes Shego travel with him to Middleton where she meets a certain teen hero that just wont stop annoying the green woman. Kigo, AU, Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Just something I came up with, going to be very AU as I'm sure you can tell from just this first chapter, but I hope it's a good read.

 **A New Job**

A maniacal laugh rang out into the brisk night air, a cloaked man grinned as he watched his pet pushed a mechanical arm through the body of a young boy that had once been such a thorn in his side. The red of his blood splattered over the walls of the large house that the boy had been residing in along with his twin and the rest of his family.

The young boys red eyes were stuck in place, staring at the lifeless body of his twin who had been killed in his sleep, effectively ruining any attack that the boy could have conjured as without his twin, he was fundamentally unable to function. Of course, that wasn't entirely true. However his powers did need his double to perform, a tear leaked out of the boy's ruby eyes as the last drops of life filtered out of his body.

The cloaked man chuckled an evil chuckle, "Two down and only three more to go. Come, my pet, the others are waiting~" He cooed to his robotic fiend.

His pet removed its arm from the lifeless boy's stomach, and followed its master silently, causing the cloaked man to giggle softly. They walked throughout the house and slaughtered the members of Team Go easily in their sleep, the Cloaked man keeping his maniacal laugh from getting too loud as to not wake his sleeping victims.

He came to the last room in the house and his brow furrowed, "Last room?" The man asked the air as he recounted his movements through the house. The cloaked man nodded, "Definitely last room… Is the little whore sleeping with her brother?" The man asked of the air but received no response.

He held up a hand started to count off on his fingers his most recent kills, "First was those red twins, then that purple moron, then I came across what I'm assuming was their parents, the empty bedroom and now the last one…" The man grinned an evil little smile, "Guess the daughter is out passed curfew~. Naught, naughty child."

He silently opened the door and looked upon the massive teenaged boy that had been a thorn in his side for far too long, but the man frowned as he commanded his pet to hold the enormous teen down rather than straight up kill him. But the young hero was already awake and as the robot approached his fist came up and smashed the thing into pieces on contact.

The massive barrel-chested boy rose from his bed and stared down at his attacker who seemed to cower under the glare that he was receiving. The cloaked man faltered before taking a step backward, his retreat didn't help however as the large, blue boy ran down the cloaked man in a heartbeat and ripped off his hood.

The large teenagers' eyes opened wide as he saw who had attacked him, he looked down at the destroyed robot before looking back at the man, "Avis!?" The boy asked as he looked at the quiet kid that usually sat with his sister when they had lunch at school, except his features seemed to have aged quite some since the holidays had ended.

"Mego! Wego!" The glowing blue boy yelled out to his brothers but received no answer.

The man beneath the brute began to laugh manically again, this time not holding back in the slightest, "I've done it~, I've gone it~" The kid that looked like a man sang out in glee, "I broke Team Goo~. My pet had oh so much fun with your family, but you just had to go ahead and brake it."

The big blue boy growled as he tightened his grip on the smaller boys' cloak, "Have you gone completely insane!?" The muscular boy demanded as his blood began to boil.

But the boy didn't say anything as he started to cower once more, the teenager groaned in annoyance at the way his adversary was acting and decided just to tie the boy up so he could search out his family. He carried the villain as he went, not allowing the kid to be out of his sight for even a second, worried that he had some kind of escape plan.

It wasn't long before the teen found out precisely what had happened to his family as he happened upon his parents' room first. The muscular man dropped the villain to the floor as he stared in shock at the bloody mess that was his parents' room.

"No…" Was all the teen could squeak out as he began to tremor under the pain that coursed through his entire being.

The boy on the floor began laughing maniacally again, seeming to be no longer afraid of the troubled teen. But the sound was different, now higher than it was only a few minutes ago, the sound knocked muscular teen from his shock, and he quickly delivered a swift kick in the direction of the laughter, just to have his foot fly into the wall and smash a hole through it.

"Missed me~, missed me~," The boy teased, filling the blue teen with rage and causing him to charge at the villain.

The boy was ready though, and with one swift move, a knife was buried deep in the charging hero's chest as he charged straight through nothing and into a reinforced wall inside his parents' house. The hero groaned in pain as his life dripped through the large wound on his chest.

The villain laughed as he danced his way over to the dying hero, "You can thank your sister for this," The boy whispered into the dying teen's ear before laughing manically for the sixth time that night.

As Hego lay on the floor, the life draining from his body he let out a word with his last breath, "Shego…"

 **. . .**

The green skinned woman woke with a start, her naked body was covered with a sheen of sweat and her deep green, silk sheet and blanket were wrapped around the woman's body and restricting her blood flow. But the woman didn't care as she fumbled on her black nightstand, searching out her phone. Without even thinking she dialed a number that she refused to forget nobody how far she ran from her family, both physically and emotionally.

"Shego!" The green skinned woman heard her mother yell in surprise, "Before you do anything-" The words were never finished as upon hearing her mother's voice she disconnected the call all she wanted was to make sure that her family was alive. The dream, while obviously a dream considering the age of her family and the fact that she had actually 'woken up,' felt so damn real that she had to call to make sure.

She groaned as she rubbed her thumping head, "Too much damn alcohol," she said as she untangled herself from bedding. Making for her bathroom, the green woman grabbed the bottle of painkillers she kept on hand and took a handful of them, downing the pills without so much as a drop of water. She was very versed in the practice after all as it was her nightly ritual to pass out in a drunken haze after a long day at work as an assistant to the most annoying Doctor that had ever graced the Earth.

Walking back into her bedroom she picked her phone up again and sighed as she removed the sim card. She held the piece of plastic in between her index finger and thumb and watched as it melted in her plasma charged grip. Routing around in her top drawer she fished out another sim and quickly plugged it into her phone, so her family couldn't track her down using her mobile number.

She then glanced at her other phone, the one she used for work and the only one that saw any real use, and groaned as she saw the flashing green light that alerted her to a missed call or text message. She picked up the annoying thing and flipped it open, seeing two missed calls from a number she didn't recognize and a text message that read simply 'Call me ASAP.'

Doing as the text said she rang the number that had called her, assuming that it was merely another Doctors assistant or even her pain-in-the-ass boss who had just gotten another number for unknown reasons.

"Ahh, Shego," an unknown voice sounded through the phone, "I am Dr. Possible, and I've been looking to get into contact with Dr. Lipsky, but that blue man is quite the eccentric, as I'm sure you know, and is quite hard to understand."

"Yeah so? What do you want?" Shego asked, being short with the other man.

Dr. Possible quietly laughed at the tone in the irked woman's voice, " _So,_ I would like for you to ask him if he wouldn't mind using his talents to collaborate on a project I am working on."

The green woman groaned, she hated asking the blue man anything since it took him three hours to give an answer, "Yeah whatever, shall I call you back on this number?"

"That would be lovely," Dr. Possible said as he clapped his hands together, "I can't wait for him to get here."

The pale woman hung up the phone before she had to listen to the cheerful man say anything more. She took a quick shower before changing into a professional deep teal button up blouse and a pair of black jeans and dark green high heels. Grabbing the keys to her apartment she practically ran out her front door and down to the lobby where a taxi was already waiting for her.

"Thanks for waiting, Larry," She spoke hurriedly as she buckled herself in.

The man had already taken off from the curb and was racing to her boss's lab, "Don't mention it Shego, it's what I get paid for after all," He said with a smug smile on his face as he glanced in the rear-view mirror, getting an eye-full of the green woman's figure.

"Stop it," Shego said without even looking at the man, knowing exactly what he was doing, "One more time and I swear I'll take your head off."

The man chuckled at the threat, "You always say that but never do it," He grinned lecherously at the green-skinned woman, causing her to growl in distaste.

 _Why do I even put up with this shit?_ She asked herself as the taxi came to a stop in front of the old rundown building that she worked at.

Knowing exactly what the woman was thinking the driver answered her unasked question, "Because I'm the fastest in the city," He said while holding out his hand for the green woman to pay him.

As usual, she gave him the exact amount charge with no tip, but the man didn't seem to care if his lecherous gaze said anything it was that the view he received while driving the woman was all the tip the man needed. Shego left the cab in a huff as usual and stormed into the rundown looking building. The inside of the building belied what the outside implied, the walls were clean and painted in a bright blue. The furniture like the security desk, shelving and the lounges that sat in the waiting area were all brand new and top of the line. The security guard's freshly pressed uniform also seemed to be brand new and was made from the best materials that money could buy.

But despite all of this Shego hated the place where she worked, she found it pandering that the various and substantial donations were spent frivolously on the workplace. While she didn't care much for the man that she worked with she knew that he was brilliant and if his projects received even half the funding that his co-workers did then the world would benefit greatly. Not only that but then she could receive a nice pay-rise, something she hadn't received since she started working for the blue scientist under promises of vast amounts of money.

The man still had delusions of grandeur as he continuously complained over never receiving the kind of budget that the other scientist received. Shego was always the one that was forced to listen to the blue man as well as he seemed to not have any friends in the city. The green skinned woman doubted whether or not he had any friends in the world at all.

"Dr. Lipsky," Shego said as she walked into the small lab that was filled with hundreds of half completed or completely broken inventions that will probably never be completed or fixed as the scientist's resources seemed to dwindle lower and lower every day.

"Shego," The blue man greeted with a smile, "How many times have I asked you to call me Drakken?" The man asked before going off on a tirade about why he preferred to be called by a name that he had chosen himself.

Shego groaned as she zoned out, not wanting to once again hear the story about how his high-school friends decided on his name, especially since she didn't even believe the story in the first place. The man finally stopped talking with a satisfied grin after about fifteen minutes, waiting expectantly for his Assistant to say something but she continued to just stare off into space.

"You ignored me again didn't you," Dr. Lipsky whined in a huff.

"Yeah, I did, I told you I would, anyway, some guy called Dr. Possible called earlier, wanted to know if you could to help him on some kind of project," Shego stated before waiting for her employer to start rambling like he usually did.

"Possible?" He asked like the name hurt to say, "A Possible wants _my_ help?" The blue scientist asked as if he was bewildered by the situation before he started grinning like a mad man, "A Possible wants my help. Finally people are seeing the genius that is Dr. Drakken. Tell him I'll be right there," Shego was thoroughly surprised that the blue man had come to a decision so quickly, without even a hint of rambling, "You'll come along too of course," He stated rather than asked, causing the woman to groan.

"Fine I'll come, but you'd better be quiet on the way there, or I'm going to kill you," The Doctor simply laughed the comment off causing Shego to wonder why no one took her threats seriously.

After phoning Dr. Possible to tell him the apparently fantastic news the pale green woman got to work on planning the trip to Middleton, a city that Shego had never heard of but was quite easy _and_ cheap to get too. She looked at the prices on the flight list and noticed that the travel allowance that she had obtained from Dr. Lipsky to get the two there easily covered the charge of two first class tickets on a renowned flight service.

The Assistant grinned before quickly clicking the book now, button, not even bothering to ask her employer whether or not it would be okay, he was the one that gave her the budget after all. The green skinned woman leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile, "Finally I can go somewhere in style," She said before getting on to her other duties.

That afternoon after once Shego had finished work, she quickly told Larry that she would not require his taxi for an undetermined length of time starting just three days from them. The black-haired middle-aged man groaned like he was upset to hear the news.

"So I won't be seeing that fine ass for who knows how long?" He asked, feigning sadness.

"You shouldn't be looking at it anyway," The woman growled, wishing that any other cab driver in the city could drive as fast as her usual driver did. But there was no one else so if she ever had to find some other way to work, she knew she'd have to wake up earlier than usual and that was simply a no go.

As she arrived at her apartment, she quickly filled a glass with brandy which was immediately swallowed before the woman poured herself another, but before she was able to drink the next glass down her phone started blaring, her work phone. Groaning once again she retrieved the annoying device from the black purse that she had just thrown onto the counter.

"What?" She snapped without even checking the caller ID, whoever it was deserved her wrath for distracting her after finishing work.

A light lilting laugh drifted through the phone, and Shego had to catch herself before she melted at the soft, delightful sound, "Dad said you were quite the pistol," The person said over the phone.

"And I'm just as dangerous," The woman growled, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"My dad needs you here immediately, so we've sent a hovercar to retrieve you," The young girl said over the phone. "It'll be there in about… Two minutes."

The Green woman barely heard the girl after she mentioned 'hovercar', "How much money does he make?" She asked herself, not realizing she was still on the phone.

"Dunno," Came a quick reply over the phone, "But seriously, hovercar approaching, be ready and I'll greet you when you get in."

The green woman ignored the comment and quickly hung up the phone before running to her room to pack a few pairs of clothes for the trip. "Damned scientists," She mumbled as she bundled some clothes into a duffle bag she kept under her bed. "Always bossing us Assistants around… Maybe I should just find a new job?" She mused aloud for what had to be the hundredth time since she started working for her current employer.

Just as she was told a hard, sharp knock sounded at her apartment door, on the other side stood two men wearing black suits and earpieces stood in front of her, "Miss Shego, please come with us." The woman obliged and quickly found herself climbing into the back of a hovercar, next to her blue boss. He sat with a frown on his face mumbling under his breath about Dr. Possible just wanting to flash his budget in the blue man's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N** Something I didn't mention in the first chapter is that is just for fun, so expect a lot of fluff, cheesy lines and not much in the way strife.

The Hovercar ride to Middleton, while only actually taking a few hours, felt to Shego like it could just have easily been an entire month with having to deal with her boss' continuous and agonisingly painful complaints about Dr. Possible and the budget that the man was showing off. The green woman did her best to ignore her boss, but it seemed the man was insistent in making sure that Shego knew how he felt. So when the Hovercar finally set down on top of a large building, it was all the green woman could do to get out of the Hovercar and into the fresh air, away from her annoying boss.

In her haste, she didn't notice the young redheaded girl that was standing just outside the Hovercar and would have run straight into the girl if it weren't for the redhead's quick reflexes. In a matter of seconds, the redhead jumped to the right, flipping over onto her hands before pushing off and flipping back onto her feet. She grinned back at the stunned faces coming from the Hovercar as she walked back over to the woman that had barrelled out of the vehicle. The Green woman was facing away from the redheaded teen and was cursing up a storm over the pain she had just had to endure.

"Hello Miss Shego," The teen said in a bright and cheery tone, garnering the attention of the green woman.

"Hey," Shego spoke in a dismissive before turning to her approaching boss.

"Are you going to apologise, Shego?" The Scientist asked as he approached.

The green woman sneered at the blue man, "Apologise for what?" She asked, assuming he wanted an apology for bursting out on him while he was still complaining.

The blue man rolled his eyes, "If you didn't realise, you almost bowled over our young friend here," He said motioning to the redhead before them, "If it weren't for her rather amazing moves you would have run straight into her."

Shego turned a questioning gaze to the teen who nodded with a slight blush, confirming what the scientist had said, "Oh," the green woman said a little bashfully, "Well, I am sorry about that."

The redheaded teen grinned at the words, "Nothing to worry about," She held her hand out to the oddly coloured people with a smile as she shook both of their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lipsky and Shego, my name is Kim Possible, if you'll please follow me my father is waiting deeper in the space centre.

"I'll find my own way in if you don't mind," Shego said with a deep breath and a glare towards her boss, "Someone couldn't keep his mouth shut, and I need some time to calm down."

"It's not my fault," The blue scientist complained, "It's just that-"

Shego shut her boss up rather quickly by igniting her hands with plasma and holding them up ready to attack the blue man, "I told you if you weren't quiet on the ride here that I'd kill you." The woman growled, "I have held myself back for now, but one more peep and I swear you'll get it."

The blue man scurried off, waving for the redhead without looking back at the angry woman behind him, the teen grinned at the display before taking off after the blue scientist. "I'll come back to show you through in a few minutes," She called over her shoulder, not realising the woman's eyes had slipped down her young perfectly toned body.

Shego slapped herself out of her lusting gaze before turning away from the door that her boss had disappeared through, "She's a kid," The green woman chastised herself as she walked towards the edge of the building she was standing on. Peering over the side, the woman was baffled at our how surprisingly small the centre was and how little security the building had since it apparently housed a top-secret experiment.

"Any thief worth their salt could get in and take whatever they wanted from this place," Shego mused aloud as she scanned the front of the building.

"That's why I'm here," The cheery voice startled Shego, causing the green woman to jump a little, much to her dismay.

"A kid is here for security?" The woman asked as she hid her embarrassment and tried to downplay the fact that the girl had caused her to jump.

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost sixteen," The teen announced proudly, Shego smirked at that, _Like I thought, a kid,_ the green woman thought to herself. "And I got the jump on you, I saw that little involuntary spasm when I spoke," The redhead said, giggling a little as the pale green woman's cheeks darkened slightly.

"You just surprised me, that's all, you'll never be able to do it again," Shego defended herself.

A mischievous glint appeared in the redhead's eyes, "You're probably right," The teen said with a big smile on her face, a plan taking shape in her mind, "But anyway, we should get going." Kim led the Shego into the Space Centre, the woman was baffled by how bare the place was, every wall was a clean, plain off-white, plastic chairs lined the hallways for seemingly unknown reasons as no-one was sitting in them and the walls held very little in the way of decoration.

The Hallway led to a large room with a single desk, the security guard sitting behind the desk doubled as a receptionist, his uniform was old, weathers, and hadn't seen the likes of an iron in years. In a single corner of the large waiting room was a single potted plant, on the brink of death.

"This is a far cry from the government-run building I usually work in… Where are all the lavish adornments?" Shego asked as she followed the redhead into a small elevator.

"The Head of the Space Centre decided years ago that money is better spent on research rather than decorations, so he refuses to spend any money sprucing the place up, it makes the place feel boring. I don't know how my father can deal with walking through this horrid entryway."

"I kind of like it," Shego said, "The fact that the money is spent where it is put to better use, I mean. The man that runs the research facility where I usually work could learn a thing or two from the man that runs this place. The amount of money he spends on decorations and adornments is unnatural."

"My father said that that happens quite often, that when the wrong people are left in charge, they waste money and forget what's important, especially when they see just how much money goes through science centres. The number of scientific leaders that embezzle from the science centres they run is growing daily; it's a problem that is beginning to run rampant in the science sector. But no one seems to care because they still produce results," Kim explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Shego asked the green woman didn't even know that herself and she worked in a science centre.

"It's my job to know," The redhead said as an explanation.

"What do you mean by that?" Shego asked, her face twisting in confusion.

"It's nothing," Kim said, as the elevator doors opened onto another bare corridor, "This way please."

The sounds of tools buzzing and whirring grew and faded as the two walked down the corridor, on occasion the sounds of machines were replaced by music or frustrated bickering as scientists tried to figure out the answer to a question. Kim opened a door that sat about halfway down the hallway, which led into another hall that had one door sitting at the very end. This one door was different from every other door in the facility, however.

The door was solid metal, twelve inches thick and with many different security measures in place. First, a single guard was standing by the door who you needed to show two different ID cards too; then there was a retinal scanner, voice-activated identification, a fingerprint scanner that required three correct fingerprints. And lastly a swipe card with a seven-digit passcode comprised of letters, numbers and symbols.

"That is quite a lot of security," Shego observed.

"What is behind this door needs to be protected at all costs, so of course there is a lot of security," Kim deadpanned.

"What you're not enough security?" Shego asked teasingly.

Kim smiled at the question, "You want to find out?" The teen asked as she finished punching in her passcode so they could finally get through the door.

"No thanks, I don't want to burn a kid," The green woman teased again, "But should I really be here so soon? I haven't signed any kind of nondisclosure agreement or anything like that."

"That's what this is for," A middle-aged man standing by a desk said as he turned around, his brunette hair greying around the edges. The man walked towards the two girls, holding up a thick stack of papers and a pen.

"Hi dad, how's Drakken finding things?" The redhead asked as she gave her father a quick one-armed hug.

Shego snorted in laughter, "You're actually going to call him that?"

"Of course I am, have you heard the story? It's quite surprising," Kim said in a bemused tone.

"Yeah, and completely made up, the guy just likes being the centre of attention," Shego explained.

Kim shrugged her shoulders unfazed as she moved further into the Laboratory, leaving Shego with Dr. Possible and the stack of paper that was no doubt a non-disclosure agreement. Dr. Possible put the paper back down on the desk, motioning for the green woman to approach the counter with him.

Shego looked at the jumble of words and frowned at all the complex legal requirements, some of which she didn't even understand, other's seeming downright paranoid. The green woman scoffed as she looked at the next thing on the list before turning to the scientist beside her.

"A security detail? At all times? You should know that whoever you send with me will not be able to keep me under their thumb if I want some privacy," Shego explained.

"I know," Dr. Possible answered, "We have an extensive file on you and your past, which is exactly why for the foreseeable future, my daughter will be your security detail, and you'll be living at my house."

Shego was taken aback by that statement; her hand had stopped scribbling signatures and initials as she stared at the scientist utterly bewildered. "So I, a complete stranger, am going to live _with_ the lead scientist of a top secret project and am going to be watched by his kid daughter. How is that high security?" Shego asked.

Dr. Possible laughed at that, "Try to run off without my Kim and _then_ you'll see how that is high security."

Shego sighed and shook her head; _These people are lucky I'm not planning anything_ , the green woman thought to herself as she quickly finished signing the non-disclosure agreement.

"I'll be getting a copy of this too right?" Shego asked as Dr. Possible collected the stack of papers.

"Of course, I'll have a copy printed out with all the classified information redacted so you can show it to a lawyer if you'd like," Dr. Possible offered kindly.

"I actually just wanted to have a copy so I could go through it more thoroughly, make sure I know exactly what I've just signed myself into."

"Of course," Dr. Possible replied as he headed towards the locked door leading to the rest of the facility, "If you would head on through to the Lab, I just need to drop this off to my boss then I'll be right back."

Shego took the man up on his offer and headed through the only other door in the room; her eyes widened as the door opened revealing a massive room on the other side. "We really must have come down quite far," Shego marvelled as she stared at the height of the room that had to have been at least seven stories.

"We did indeed," Drakken said from nearby desk housing a large computer screen, his eyes scanning over the words and diagrams much faster than Shego had ever seen the man move. The smile on the blue scientist's face stretched from ear to ear as he turned to regard his assistant. "You are not going to believe this," He said as he waved the green woman over.

"What?" Shego asked as she wandered towards the man's voice, her eyes staring at the massive contraption that was suspended from the ceiling by dozens of chains. The white light in the centre of it was hard to look at and was beginning to burn her eyes, but still, she couldn't look away.

"We are working on an extra-terrestrial object!" Dr. Lipsky said excitedly, jumping up and down with glee at the prospect.

"You are kidding," Shego said, her excitement shining through her cool façade just the slightest bit before turning to face her boss and the computer screen.

"Nope, apparently one of this space centre's objectives is interstellar travel, and in one of their tests they came across this thing floating around our moon, the most exciting thing about it is the object doesn't give off any energy readings, at least none that our technology can pick up. Even the light somehow distorts, so camera lenses see straight through it. And then there's what's inside that light-"

"Dr. Lipsky," Shego held up a hand to halt the man's exuberant explanation, "Maybe you should continue understanding the research that has already been conducted rather than explain it to me right now."

The scientist grumbled a little before he complied with the almost order from his assistant, "But I'll be writing up an essay for you to read once I'm done."

Shego laughed a little at the scientist, "I didn't expect anything less."

"How'd you do that?" Kim asked from nowhere causing the green woman to once again jump from being startled by the redhead.

Ignoring her embarrassment and the smirk that had gathered on the redhead's face, Shego simply asked, "How'd I do what?"

Kim rolled her eyes at the older woman before motioning dramatically to Dr. Lipsky, "How'd you get Drakken to stop talking? I had hidden on the other side of the room to get away from him continually explaining things that I had been here to witness."

"Well, it helps to do this," Shego said as she ignited her hands in plasma, feeling a strange urge to show off a little she shot a very low powered bolt at the door that led into the massive laboratory, leaving a small charred circle directly in the middle of it.

"Wow," Kim breathed, "I noticed that before and have been meaning to ask, how in the world is that even possible?"

Shego looked to the younger woman with a frown, "You haven't read the file your father has on me? I thought as the 'Head of Security' on this project you'd have done your homework."

Kim blushed as she looked to the ground bashfully, "I skimmed it," The redhead mumbled.

Shego laughed at the teenager's childish antics while wondering why she found it so endearing, moving on from her bewilderment Shego reached out a hand and ruffled the teen's red hair, "Don't worry, I get lazy sometimes too."

Kim batted the offending appendage away, her blush only growing the longer the woman treated her like a child, "Anyway, how do you do it?" She asked again.

Shego, wanting to mess around with teenager some more, put a confused look on her face, "How do I do what?"

The redhead huffed, "You know what."

"Oh, right, you want me to tell you how to shut Dr. Lipsky up," Shego spoke teasingly.

"No!" Kim whined, crossing her arms in the process, "How do you shoot that… Whatever it is."

"But you already have that information, don't you? You just need to read it," Kim started to squirm in annoyance under the older woman's teasing, causing Shego to finally relent, "An asteroid hit me and instead of dying I somehow turned green and gained the ability to shoot Plasma from my hands."

"Thanks," Kim grumbled still upset by the teasing she had endured and how childish she had acted in front of the older woman.

"Aw don't be like that Kim, I was just having fun," Shego spoke in a still teasing tone.

Kim grumbled incoherently as she stomped off, leaving Shego to laugh good-naturedly behind the retreating teen, the green woman's eyes once again raking over the girl's body before she could stop herself.

"Damn," Shego chastised herself, shaking her head at her inappropriate thoughts, _But can anyone blame me_ , the green woman thought to herself, _That girl is just… Damn_.

Shego wondered back towards Dr. Lipsky with a goofy smile on her face, "What's going on Doctor?" She asked as the blue scientist was currently starring at the ball of light with a pair of tinted goggles over his eyes.

"Just wondering how we can get beyond the light. It's acting as an energy field but anything that touches it is immediately disintegrated, watch." Dr. Lipsky through a screwdriver at the ball of light once he'd finished talking and just as he said, the screwdriver turned to nothing. "There isn't any residue left which means the tool was just vaporised at the molecular level. Either that or…"

"Or what?" Shego asked as for once her boss didn't finish a thought that had come to mind.

"Nothing, just don't touch the ball, I have a theory that I need to explore," Dr. Lipsky said before scurrying off, leaving Shego alone and staring just below the ball of light to shield her eyes from the brightness of it.

"Nothing, he says… That has to mean that he's on to something," Shego surmised, but the woman had nothing that she could do so she left the Laboratory and entered the small room just before it. Dr. Possible was yet to return, but his daughter Kim was sitting at a desk with a computer on it. On the computer was a small picture of the Green woman followed by a long, in-depth review of the woman and all of her abilities.

"I see you decided to finish your homework," Shego teased as she approached the redheaded teen.

Kim smiled at the approaching woman, "Just trying to dig up some dirt so I could come back swinging, guess my plan has been foiled."

Shego laughed as she sat an adjacent computer to conduct some research into her employer's current partner and the Space Centre, "The best way to get dirt is to get close to someone, when they get comfortable with you, that's when you get the best stuff."

"And according to this you have no one like that," Kim said teasingly causing the green woman to smirk.

"Nice try, but teasing me about my relationships, or lack thereof, isn't going to embarrass me in the slightest."

"I know," Kim smiled, "I already know the best way to embarrass you anyway, I've already done it a couple of times after all."

Shego smiled back at the teen, neither confirming nor denying the conclusion the teen and come to since even she didn't know herself. That was the problem with not having friendships or relationships; there was no one to test you in that regard.


	3. Chapter 3

Shego was tapping away on the keyboard of her computer, typing up a quick memo for the director of the Space Centre, Dr. Imon, when Dr. Possible and Dr. Lipsky walked out of the Laboratory, once again bickering over some theory that Shego couldn't care less about. Kim laughed from her seat at the small one-person desk she had claimed to do her schoolwork as she shook her head at the two scientists.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Kim joked causing her father to smile, at her.

"Maybe we should warn your mother that I'm about to be stolen away?" James asked, continuing the joke.

"We both know she'll just call you an idiot," Kim said as she began packing her schoolwork into her bag.

"Yes, she would, and then I'd need to stay with her to prove her wrong."

"You can try, but she'll never believe you," Dr. Lipsky spoke up from beside Dr. Possible.

Shego looked up when she heard her boss' voice, surprised that he had so easily been able to cut into someone else's conversation with a teasing remark. _Maybe there is more than just a professional relationship between them,_ the Green woman mused as she powered off the computer she had been using.

"Sure, sure, now Drakken, I know you'll need a cab to your hotel, so we've already booked one for you, and Shego, I have a set of keys for you, there is a car in the carpark for you, Kim can show you the way."

Shego accepted the keys gratefully as she wondered whether or not she would actually need the thing as she didn't go many places even in her home town, she couldn't see herself changing that behavior in a new town. Shego walked out of the Laboratory, following along after Kim and the two scientists, she kept her eyes trained on the back of Kim's head to keep herself from glancing somewhere she knew she shouldn't. Thankfully for her, the walk to the elevator was a quick one.

"Guess we'll see you at home, dad," Kim said as she hugged her father before he stepped into the small elevator with Dr. Lipsky.

"See you at home, Kimmie-cub," He said with a smirk as the elevator doors closed.

"Dad!" Kim shrieked as her father disappeared behind the elevator doors, a blush quickly coming to her face.

Shego laughed softly, "Kimmie-cub, huh?" She asked with a grin, earning a glare from the teen.

"Do _not_ call me that," Kim grumbled as she waited for the doors to the elevator to open.

"So, _Kimmie-cub_ , why does this elevator need to be so small?" Shego asked, "Doesn't it get a little busy when people start and finish work?"

Kim shook her head, "The scientists started staggering their arrival and exit times, so that doesn't happen. And if you want to know why the elevator is so small, you're going to need to ask the people that built the center."

A few moments passed in silence before the doors for the elevator opened, and Kim and Shego stepped in, bumping into each other as they walked through the small doorway together.

"Sorry, excuse me," Kim said with a slight blush as her hand brushed against Shego's thigh.

"Don't worry about it, Kimmie-cub." Shego grinned, hoping the teen couldn't hear her thumping heart.

Kim groaned, "You're never going to stop calling me that are you?" Kim asked in embarrassment.

"Never," Shego teased, _How can I when you look so cute when you're annoyed_ , Shego thought to herself.

Kim grumbled as she mashed the 'Ground Floor' button in the elevator, crossing her arms over her chest she began to pout. Kim ignored the grin that spread across Shego's face as she hoped for the elevator doors to open quickly.

Unfortunately though, the elevator had just started moving, and Kim knew she had at least a minute before they reached the Ground floor and were able to escape the confines of the metal box. Although only being sixty seconds, that minute felt to Kim like it lasted for at least five as she suffered through a strange mix of embarrassment and attraction to the older woman.

"So, tell me about your family, Kim," Shego requested as the elevator doors opened and the two headed towards the parking lot, deciding to give her new favourite name a rest for a moment. Kim groaned as the first thought that came to mind was the twins, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "Today you'll get to meet the two most annoying people on the entire planet… My twin brothers Jim and Tim… The little jerks live to torture me."

Shego laughed softly at that as she got a faraway look in her eye, "Isn't that what brothers are for?"

"Well that's what I've been told many times, but it would be nice to get a day or even two without them trying to prank me. Here's the car," Kim said as she stood by a small, lime-green convertible with a soft roof and leather seats. Shego's bag with the belongings she'd been able to gather before the Hovercar arrived sat in the back seat.

Shege looked at the car, a smile spreading across her lips, "This is the car that was rented for me?" Shego asked, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Kim asked as she climbed into the passenger seat of the convertible and quickly buckled herself in.

Shego climbed into the driver's seat, "Yeah, it's great," She smiled, "I'm just surprised, I expected some old beat-up sedan or something like that, you know, something cheap."

"I'm glad you like it, I actually suggested it, when we were selecting a car for you, dad basically just pointed at a random car in the lot and was going to rent it for you."

"Really I would have been happy just carpooling with your father," Shego explained, "But I am glad to have a car that I can use freely. So, how do I get to your house?"

"Turn the car on," Shego looked towards Kim with a deadpan look, causing Kim to smile, "Just do it."

On Kim's order, Shego slipped the key into the car's ignition and turned the car on, "Hello, where would you like to go today?" A feminine voice sounded from a small device that was sitting on the dashboard.

"Plan a route home please," Kim requested from her spot on the passenger's side of the car.

"Certainly, one moment please," Requested the device and within moments the screen showed a small map with a highlighted route, "Your estimated arrival time is about seventeen minutes with current traffic."

"It's a voice-activated GPS," Kim explained, "I borrowed it from one of my… Associates."

"Associates?" Shego asked with a small smile as she pulled out of the parking lot and followed the instructions.

"Yes," Was all Kim was willing to say which Shego noticed and decided not to push the matter further. The two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

"This the place?" Shego asked as she pulled into the driveway of a split-level home that rested on the side of a hill.

"Yep," Kim said excitedly, "Just pull up on the grass, just in case mum or dad needs to leave."

Following Kim's advice, Shego pulled up onto the grass on the left-hand side of the house before climbing out of the car, grabbing her bag as she did so. She followed Kim up to the front door and waited for the teen to open it and allow them to enter the house.

Kim took a deep breath before opening the front door to her home, expecting to be attacked by the tweebs the second she stepped foot into the door. As she walked in and wasn't hit by any stray paper planes or tripped up by a strategically tossed ball, she breathed a sigh of relief before letting down her guard and turning to the older woman walking in behind her.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your room," Kim grinned as she started to walk backwards a few steps.

Shego's eyes flashed with mirth as she noticed two snickering young boys standing at the top of the stairs that led to the second level of the house. Shego glanced at the stairs and saw that the second step was shining in the light and, as Kim took the first step backward, she would have no warning when she planted her foot on the second step and would most certainly slip.

"Hey Kim," Shego called out before Kim could take the second step, "Shouldn't we go greet your parents first?"

"Ah, sure, I guess."

Kim stepped off the flight of stairs and headed towards what Shego could see was the living room. Shego followed the teen, but before she disappeared from view, she turned to the twins that were now glaring at her. The green woman grinned at the glaring pair before winking at them and mouthing 'Better luck next time' to the two boys.

"Mum, dad we're home," Kim said as she walked into the kitchen where her parents were busy working on making dinner.

James looked up and smiled at his daughter from his place at the island separating the kitchen and dining room, a knife in his hand as he deftly chopped a small pile of vegetables.

"Welcome home Kimmie and Shego."

Shego nodded her head to the Scientist, a small smile gracing her lips as James included her in the sentiment, effectively saying that this was her home too, at least for now. During the quick exchange, Kim's mother had left her place at the stove and was currently embracing her daughter. Kim was trying to push her mother away while simultaneously hide her embarrassment at being hugged so openly. Her mother relented quickly and turned to the newest member of her household.

"Hello Shego, I'm Ann, Kim's mother, it is a pleasure to meet you," Shego could hear a slight tone in the woman's voice that she could only attribute to a loving and protective mother.

"It's my pleasure," Shego told the older woman, smiling as she noticed how closely Kim resembled her mother.

"How was your first day working in Middleton?" Ann asked Shego.

"It was good, your husband and daughter have been very accommodating, and its been nice to see Dr. Lipsky's work appreciated for a change."

"Yes, it is," Ann smiled as she turned to her husband. James nodded knowingly to his wife before returning to his task.

An odd silence followed the exchange, "I'm going to show Shego to her room now," Kim said, breaking the silence and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok, dinner will be ready at about six," Ann called out to the two retreating women.

Shego turned to the older woman and nodded, "Thank you," she said before disappearing into the living room. As they approached the stairs Shego took a quick look at the second step and noticed that it was still shining with something, she made to tell Kim about the step but almost ran into the teen as she had stopped short of the staircase.

"Damn tweebs," The teen grumbled, "Watch out for the second step, it seems my brothers did lay a trap, if you want to head up first your room is the first door on the left. I'm going to get Jim and Tim to clean this mess up."

Shego chuckled as she watched a fuming Kim stalk into the living room but decided not to stand on the stairs and listen to what would undoubtedly remind her of her own family. Shego shuffled up the stairs and made her way into the only actual door on the left-hand side of the hallway. She raised a brow at what could only be described as a hastily thrown together partition in the middle of what was once a rather large bedroom. The flat-pack wardrobes, while offering visual privacy would afford little to no privacy when it came to sound, irking the Green woman slightly.

"Hopefully she's quiet," Shego grumbled as she sat down on what was to be her bed. Shego marvelled at the size of the bedroom the teen lived in considering, even with a double bed on her side of the room, there was still quite a bit of room to move, and Shego could only guess that Kim's side was roughly the same size.

"I hope the room is ok," Kim said after knocking lightly on the wooden partition that made up one of the 'walls' of their rooms.

"It's fine, what's more interesting is the size of what I'm assuming is your room, are all of the bedrooms this size?" Shego inquired.

"Yeah they are, our house is fairly large with few rooms so it makes sense that they'd be this big," Kim shrugged her shoulders, not really thinking too much about it.

Shego nodded her head in understanding, "How were your brothers?"

Kim shook her head and grumbled a little, "Mum got them to clean up the mess they'd made, but they did say something about not liking the 'Green Woman.' I can only imagine why that might be," Kim smiled knowingly at Shego, "Thanks for that by the way."

Shego was about to respond before a quiet beeping sounded from the teen's pocket, she quickly pulled a small, phone-like device out of her pocket. Her face fell a little before typing a quick reply to what must have been a message.

Shego looked at the teen curiously, "Everything ok?"

Kim quickly smiled, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" She asked, a little flustered by the question.

One message later and a relieved look spread across Kim's face, Shego found herself wanting to know what was going on, found herself wanting to help Kim in some way and as she realized this, she quickly shut the feelings down. "Damn it," She cursed under her breath now receiving a confused look from the teen in front of her.

Shego ignored the look and instead rose from her bed, "I'm going to see if your parents could use some help," Shego explained, needing to get out of the situation immediately.

With Ann and James accepting Shego's help the rest of the afternoon passed comfortably and quickly for Shego, right up until the point where she was laying in her bed trying to fall asleep. A feat that seemed to be almost insurmountable as for the past few years she has used alcohol to help lull her to sleep.

"Is everything set?" Kim's quiet voice sounded in the darkness, Shego rose from her bed silently as she heard rustling on the other side of the room. "Transport is only ten minutes away?" Kim asked, presumably through a phone, intriguing Shego as to what was going on. "And the security at the house?"

'What is she talking about?' Shego asked herself as she risked moving from her bed.

"One sec," Kim said quickly causing Shego to freeze in place standing beside her bed, "Sorry. Go ahead… No big. I can handle it."

With that everything went silent once again Shego, as silently as possible, headed for the 'door' to her room, fully intending to peer into Kim's room but was stunned as she turned towards Kim's side of the room and almost ran straight into the teen. Shego jumped and gasped as her heart began hammering in her chest at the sudden appearance of the younger girl.

"Everything ok Shego?" Kim asked as a worried expression passed over her face.

"I'm fine," Shego replied noticing the strange get-up that Kim was wearing. "That doesn't look like pyjama's that you're wearing there," She observed as she took in the black mock turtleneck that left her midriff exposed, green pants, belt and gloves that the teen was wearing.

Kim stood up a little straighter, "I'm just trying some things on before bed," Kim lied.

Shego smirked at the younger girl, "Then what was that conversation all about? What's this talk about transport?"

"Just a little game I'm playing with one of my friends," Kim replied as she began to chew on the inside of her lower lip nervously.

"Look, Kim. I'm not buying it… What's really going on?"

"Just go back to sleep Shego," Kim said with a heavy sigh, "I really can't tell you, it's too dangerous."

"I think I can handle myself," Shego said as she ignited her right hand with plasma to emphasize her point, "Besides, I can't sleep right now anyway."

Kim seemed to be deep in thought for just a few moments before she sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you'll need to dress in comfortable clothing, I'm going to need to explain things on the way."

Thanks to Shego's usual attire all she needed to do was throw on a pair of sneakers and she was ready to go. She followed Kim downstairs and silently out of the front door, they walked towards a black sedan with tinted windows that sat in the middle of Kim's house and the neighbor's house.

Kim climbed into the back seat of the car, sliding across to make room for Shego who was immediately surprised when she noticed a young blond man sitting on the other side of Kim wearing much the same type of clothes as Kim. The blond seemed equally surprised when he saw the Green woman entering the car and closing the door behind her.

"Who are you?" The blond asked before giving Kim a questioning look.

"Ron, this is Shego, she and her boss are working with my dad, so she's staying with me and… Overheard my conversation with Wade. And Shego, this is Ron, he's my partner in defeating crime."

Shego raised a dark brow, "Defeating crime?"

Before Kim could explain further, Ron cut in, "Should we really be telling her? Are you sure we can trust her?"

"I'm sure we can Ron," Kim told her friend, "Don't worry, I trust her, nothing bad will come of this. In fact, I think Shego would make a great addition to our team."

Shego furrowed her brow in confusion and frustration, "Seriously, tell me what's going on."

Kim smiled warmly at Shego, hoping to calm the woman at least a little as she began to explain how she and Ron had been helping people in emergency's and going on various missions around the world. Kim put extra emphasis on their heroic exploits, especially the ones that involved them saving people that were in imminent danger, hoping to impress the woman a little.

Shego sat in silence as she listened to the young redheads' stories, her face a stoic mask of impassiveness. Although she did have to admit at least to her self that the two teens had done some truly amazing things in their short period as heroes. But something was gnawing at the back of her mind as her past threatened to break free from the vault it was locked in.

"Do you hide your identities?" Shego asked, interrupting the teen's enthusiastic retelling of the time she and Ron saved a bunch of young children that had gotten caught in a flood after they wandered away from their parents and the tour group they were with in the Amazon rainforest.

"Why would we do that?" Kim asked, confused as she looked to Ron, who simply shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"How many people know your true identities?" Shego asked as her mind went into overdrive.

"Uhh," Was Kim's unintelligent response to the question.

Shego closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, a groan escaping through her pursed lips, "You need to hide who you are from at least the criminals you catch," Shego growled. Kim made to retort but was silenced as she saw the terrified look on Shego's face, "You work to capture Mad-Scientist's and Genius's, people with a tonne of money… What if they decide to take revenge on your families? Or your friends?"

The two teens sat in the car, utterly speechless as a heavy air hung over the interior of the car, Shego was on the verge of tears as she battled to keep everything locked away in its vault.

 **A.N.** I don't think that there was ever mention of a spare or guest bedroom at the Possible residence, so I needed to 'add' one. Also, just an FYI but there is no Dr. Imon, the space station is actually run by a Board of Director's so I came up with a character to be running the day to day that just works in the Space Centre.


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the car had become heavy and awkward. Kim could tell that there was something that Shego was not saying, knew that there was a reason behind the woman's eyes that were currently swimming with tears, a cause bigger than mere worry for the redhead and her family.

Kim wanted to reach out to Shego, to wrap the woman into a tight hug and alleviate the pain that the woman must have been feeling. But she didn't, she just sat there like a deer in headlights, wanting to do something, to say something, but feeling utterly incompetent as she instead stayed silent.

"Well? Are you going to heed my warnings?" Shego asked as the two teens were yet to say anything back to her.

Ron shrugged his shoulders as if he was unfazed by the older woman's revelation, "Nothing's happened yet, so what's the harm?" Ron asked casually.

Shego turned entirely towards the arrogant blond, her eyes flashing dangerously at his callous attitude, "You won't be saying that when your parents, siblings and everyone you love is being tortured in front of you."

Ron paled at the darkness of the woman's words, "Is that… What happened to you?" Kim asked quietly.

Shego turned a wary eye to the young girl, "What are you talking about?"

"…" Kim hesitated for a long minute, "It's just when you were speaking… It seemed as if you were about to cry, and since you have those powers, I just thought…"

Shego shook her head, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves, you need to hide who you are… Please."

Kim nodded her head, enjoying the older woman's worry being directed towards her, "We will, after this mission, we'll do exactly that."

Shego tensed at Kim's words, "That's not good enough," The older woman said in frustration.

"Well, there isn't anything else we can do…" Kim trailed off as she watched the older woman tear off the sleeves of her shirt and take the laces out of her sneakers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked in utter confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shego asked as she tore the short sleeves, turning them into long pieces of fabric.

"Um… No."

Shego rolled her eyes at blond's idiocy, "Buffoon," was all she said as she continued to work quickly.

Kim raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement, "Your making masks!"

Shego nodded before holding a mask out to each of the two teen hero's. Ron stared at the mask passed to him like it had seriously offended him in a passed life. Kim, on the other hand, slipped the makeshift mask straight onto her face and turned to the older woman that had made it.

"How does it look?" The redhead asked excitedly.

Shego couldn't fight the smile that came to her face as she looked at the cute teen, "Like someone that doesn't want her family to get hurt."

The car they were riding in came to a sudden stop and the driver turned back to the trio, "The plane is waiting for you, Ms. Possible," Ron exited the car at the driver's words.

Kim nodded her head, "Thank you, could you take Shego back to my house?" Kim asked the driver.

"Of course, Ms. Possible, it would be my pleasure."

"You would make a great addition to our team," Kim said a little bashfully.

Shego chuckled, "As you said earlier, but I can't. That's not my life… Anymore."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just go, help whoever it is that needs a teenager to do their work," Shego replied as she shooed the teen out of the car.

"I'll see you soon," Kim said as she ran from the car and towards the plane, leaving Shego sitting in the back seat of the car staring after her as the stairs to the aircraft folded back and the fuselage was sealed.

"I'll see you soon," Shego said as the car began to move away from the small airport slowly.

The car ride back to the Possible residence was spent in silence and felt to Shego like it had taken at least twice the amount of time that it had taken to arrive at the airport. Shego opened the door and made to leave the car but was stopped by a soft voice from the front seat.

"Ms. Shego, I just wanted to thank you." The green woman looked towards the driver with a cocked brow, "I've been driving those two for a little while now and I… Never even thought to mention hiding their identities for safety."

"What is it to you?"

The driver looked into the rear-view mirror and into Shego's eyes, his eyes were filled with sadness as he spoke his next words, "I have driven many people to their deaths. And I… Just thank you."

Shego left the car and watched it speed off in complete confusion, wondering just who this person was and why he was driving Kim in the first place. She tabled the questions for now, thinking it would be better to ask the girl herself when she returned from whatever it was she was doing.

"So, you know now?" Shego was startled by the voice as she walked through the front door of the Possible's house. "That was fast," Dr. Possible said as he flicked on the light in the living room. The man was sitting on the couch with one arm wrapped tightly around his wife, who had her head buried in her husbands' shoulder, her own shoulders shuddering.

"Why do you allow her to do what she does?" Shego asked as she walked into the living room, feeling sorry for Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Because we would be unable to stop her from doing it even if we tried. Not to mention she's out there helping people; how could we ask her to stop saving lives?" James asked as he comfortingly ran his hand along his wife's shoulder.

Shego closed her eyes, "I guess you're right," She said in frustration, "I'm going to go to bed… I hope it gets easier for you two."

Shego left without waiting for a reply and quickly collapsed into her bed, "How about you look at not only the state of your wife but also yourself and use that as a reason," The green woman growled quietly. Shego shook her head as she kicked off her sneakers and slipped out of what remained of her clothes before falling into a restless sleep.

 **. . .**

The next day Shego woke with a grumble, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rolled over before stretching and yawning. The woman felt strangely refreshed as she pulled her blanket up and over her head to block out the sun filtering in through the windows. Shego began to fall asleep once again and sleepily moved closer to the middle of the double bed, only to be met with resistance.

With her mind still waking up, Shego reached out in front of her body with an exploratory hand. Her hand quickly came into contact with something soft. If she were more awake, she would have reacted in a much more violent way to the intruder, but this time, her wandering hand instead seemed to decide on its own to continue feeling around.

The warm, soft feeling object seemed to pull the older woman towards it like a magnet, and she soon found herself holding onto the object, taking immense comfort in the feeling of her body pushed against the warm object. In complete awe of the incredible feeling, Shego pulled the blankets down to gaze upon the heavenly object that was making her feel so nice.

As the sleeping face of a particular red-headed teen was uncovered Shego's mind instantly started working again and, in her haste, she pushed the young girl out of her bed.

"Oww…" Came a sleepy groan from the floor, "What was that for?"

"What do you mean, what was that for?" Shego asked frantically, "What were you doing in my bed?"

Kim rubbed her eyes groggily, "Well, I _was_ sleeping," The teen said with a toothy grin as she climbed back into the warmth of the older woman's bed.

" _Now,_ what are you doing? I didn't say to get back into _my_ bed!" Shego yelled incredulously.

Kim just sighed as she rolled over to face the green woman, "What's wrong with sharing a bed? I found I was much more comfortable when you were hugging me from behind."

Shego began to blush furiously at the teen's words, her mouth flapping uselessly as she tried to come up with something to say to the younger girl.

"Come on, why don't we just go back to sleep? It is the weekend after all. That means no work."

Shego quickly jumped out of the bed as Kim started to slowly move towards her, "Nope, nope, nope. I'm up and ready to go." Shego said as she rushed out of the room with an arm full of clothes, leaving a delighted Kim laughing at her escape.

Running straight into the toilet, Shego locked the door and quickly began to splash water on her face to try and cool down the burning that she could feel just below the surface of her cheeks. "Damn kid," Shego cursed as she willed her heartbeat to slow down, dressing herself as she did so.

With her heart and face back under control and her body covered, Shego left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Her heart ached just a little as she passed James and Ann, who had fallen asleep on the couch the night before while waiting up for their child.

Shego searched through the cupboards and quickly noticed a small unopened packet of flour sitting in the pantry. "Pancakes," It was merely a stray thought, a thought that had come entirely out of left field as she picked up the flour. She glanced back into the living room and smiled as she quickly and quietly moved back to her room.

She wasn't surprised to find that Kim hadn't budged from where she had left the teen, only now Kim was sitting up and playing on a small blue device. Shego tossed the flour to the teen who caught it with ease as she noticed it flying towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"What's this for?" Kim asked as she eyed the packet of flour curiously.

"We are going to make breakfast for your family," Shego announced.

Kim quickly shook her head, "No. No, no no. I have no idea how to cook anything, I almost burnt down the house the last time I tried to cook toast."

"Don't care, you're going to come and help me make breakfast, or I can just grab all of the ingredients and start throwing them at you. Your choice," Shego said in complete seriousness, motivating the teen to quickly climb out of bed. Even if she could dodge everything she didn't want to clean and somehow, Kim knew that Shego would refuse to clean up.

The two walked down to the kitchen quickly, and Shego immediately began telling Kim what to do, and enjoying doing so as the teen deftly grabbed everything, they would need to make the vanilla flavored pancakes.

Kim stood back and watched for the most part, after retrieving everything that Shego needed she quickly realized that there really wasn't much else she could do other than stand in place and wait until Shego asked her to grab something she didn't have. Kim couldn't help but admire the way the older woman worked diligently to create something from practically nothing, at least that's how it looked to the teen.

"Well that was fun," Kim said as she looked on at the six plates, each stacked with a few pancakes.

"You barely even did anything," Shego pointed out from her spot at the stove.

"True," Kim grinned, and Shego immediately knew that the teen was up to something, "But I certainly enjoyed watching you work."

Shego hid her slight blush with a facepalm before shooing Kim away, "Go and wake your brothers and parents, we don't want their food going cold."

"I wouldn't mind if the tweebs breakfast went cold," Kim grumbled as she walked towards her parents in the living room.

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose as she was left alone in the kitchen and allowed a small groan to escape her throat.

"Why did I have to accept this job?" she asked the empty room.

A loud clanging sound brought Shego back to her senses, and she heard a high-pitched laugh coming from somewhere in the house followed by the sounds of fast and heavy footfalls.

"I got you this time tweebs!" Kim yelled gleefully as she ran back into the kitchen and quickly hid behind Shego, followed soon after by two very irritated and tired looking boys.

"Sit down, you two," Shego demanded before the boys could retaliate and, by the surprised looks on their faces as they took in the bounty before them, they didn't need to be told twice.

Ann and James walked into the Kitchen after their children, "What's all this?" Ann asked as they sat down at the table themselves.

"Shego cooked us breakfast," Kim said happily as she too took a seat.

Ann eyed the food skeptically, although she tried to hide it behind a smile, "Well, thank you, Shego."

"Yes, thank you Shego," James said before nudging his two already feasting boys with his foot underneath the table.

"-Anks -Ego" The boys said in unison, showing the entire table the partially chewed pancakes in their mouths.

"Gross," Kim complained as she turned away from her brothers, James simply laughed at the two while Ann covered her face embarrassedly.

"Well let's not sit on ceremony and dig in like Jim and Tim already have," James spoke excitedly before he shoved a large piece of pancake slathered in Maple Syrup into his mouth, groaning in pleasure as he tasted the fluffy morning treat.

"Oh wow," Ann said surprisedly with a hand covering her mouth, she swallowed her small bite and turned to Shego, "This is truly amazing Shego."

"Surprising, isn't it?" Shego asked with a smile before she got stuck into her own breakfast, opting to have just butter on her pancakes.

James raised an eyebrow as he watched his daughter put only butter onto her pancakes as well, "Not going with Maple Syrup today, Kim?"

The teen shrugged her shoulders, "As the cook, I'm assuming Shego knows the best way to eat these pancakes, we've never had vanilla flavored ones before after all," Kim reasoned before taking a bite of her own.

"Oh my God, these are the best pancakes I've ever eaten," Kim gushed as she quickly gobbled up more of her breakfast.

"Thank you all for the kind words," Shego said with a smile, "And thank you for helping me, Kim."

"You helped her?" Ann asked around the bite of food she'd just popped into her mouth, completely forgetting her manners.

"I just passed her things," Kim said a little abashedly, "I didn't actually help with the cooking or anything."

Ann nodded, "That makes sense, otherwise we'd have been woken up by the fire alarms," Ann joked at her daughters' expense, causing her brothers to guffaw, spitting little flecks of pancakes over the table.

"Now _that's_ gross," James said from his seat as he tried to shield his breakfast from the flying pieces of food.

Kim was a little saddened by the joke but she knew it was true, she was the girl that could do anything, anything except cook that is.

"I'm sure with a little help, she could cook pancakes just as good as these," Shego defended the teen, "You should have seen me the first time I tried. I don't want to go into detail, but let's just say I spent the entire morning cleaning pancake batter that had somehow been turned into a projectile and thrown all around my kitchen."

The small group soon finished breakfast, Jim and Tim were made to clean everyone's dishes under the watchful eye of their mother while James headed into his home office to prepare for the work he'd be doing in just a couple of days.

Kim followed Shego up to their shared room happily but almost jumped as the green woman turned on her with a serious look in her eye, "How did the masks work out?"

"Just fine, and they didn't fall off at all, which was surprising."

Shego nodded her head, satisfied that Kim had heeded her warning, even if she didn't believe there was an issue, "That's good, but we should get you and your buffoon proper masks."

Kim frowned at the older woman, "His name is Ron, he's not a buffoon, and why don't we go to the shops today?"

Shego laughed a little, "He is a buffoon, but that's okay, you can believe otherwise."

Shego looked away as Kim started to pout, cursing under her breath at how cute the teen looked, "Anyway, should we go to the shops today for the masks?"

Shego nodded her head, "Sure, not really much else to do without work."

Kim grinned with a twinkle in her eye, "Alright, let's get ready and go then!" Kim exclaimed excitedly as she trotted towards her room.

"What are you planning?" Shego asked through the partition in the room.

"Whatever could you mean?" Kim asked in a not so innocent voice.

Shego sighed as she shook her head, "Today's going to be a long day." She said quietly as she threw on the first blouse she grabbed along with a pair of jeans and black boots.

 **A.N** Sorry this chapter took so long, I must have re-written the wake-up scene like a thousand times. Also, this is kind of a part one and the next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter; otherwise, it would've been twice the length and I like to keep each chapter to a semi-uniform length.


End file.
